


It's More Than A Feeling

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family, Feelings Realization, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: After attending a wedding, Gin was given some advice. And now staring at Tae, he knew it’s more than just a feeling
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 5





	It's More Than A Feeling

It’s More Than A Feeling

It was a joyous day at Yagyuu Hall. Kyubei’s friend, Shun Oguri had his wedding there. Foods from all over the world flown the banquet. A lot of Yagyuu’s celebrities and elite friends were there like Shimura Ken, Masami Nagasawa, Kanna and Ryo, Takeru Sato, Emi Takei and Haruma Miura. A notable group was also present in the event. Kyubei invited Tae’s friends such as the Yorozuya, Katsura and Hasegawa. Tojou was hesitant at first, remembering the chaos the group put him through on Kyubei’s birthday. Well his feeling was right: Kagura munched almost all of the food at the buffet, Shinpachi offered himself to sing and everyone knows it will be viral on the internet the next day. But Kyubei just laughed all about it since Shun Oguri didn’t mind at all.  
One by one guests were leaving the premises. Tae was seen talking to Kyubei while in the corner Gin was munching the last dango when he was approached by the respectable Binbokusai.  
“Still single huh?”  
“Why do you care? Tsk this is why I don’t go to weddings.”  
“My daughter already accepted her fate. And I think the other guy is contented in stalking and a punch from her...”  
“Why are you saying this to me?”  
“Remember when I asked you if you’re in love with Tae-chan...you didn’t answer, you didn’t object either. And by the looks in your eyes, your answer remains the same...”  
Gin looked at Tae who was still smiling with Kyubei. He inhaled deeply, “Are you now a love expert old man?”  
“No but I’m old...making me wise...”  
“There are some old guys who ended up being fools...”  
“Those fools are called middle age men...That includes you. If I were you go get her before it’s too late...”, Binbokusai left his side and now Gin had the time to reflect the old man’s advice. Is he really in love with Tae? Is he really capable of loving and be loved? No way a girl would seriously be in love with him. And he convinced himself not to get too attached because he knows in the future he might ruin that someone’s life.  
“If I like a woman I’d like to pass on I usually don’t do what I usually do something...”, he remembers that during the love potion incident that led him thinking how he approached Tae. It’s been a while since he saw a woman who’s determined to keep their samurai heart, even if she has to work in a space bar. He quickly helped her without hesitation. He’s not aware that this little rescue mission was just the beginning of him and her.  
He remembers how he can’t moved on seeing her cry for the first time when she accepted Kyubei’s marriage. He even reached out to her and it looks like he’s the one who’s the most affected of them all. He just said that he just saves her for Shinpachi’s sake. But did he really? Or did he saved her just for the sake of seeing her smile again?  
He remembers how he cherished every moment when she took care of her when he fought Nizou. During his 3 day ‘coma’, he wonders if just a dream or he did wake up a lot of times. He saw her wiping her tears as she put another bloody cloth in the bucket. He saw how her fingers got stained due to his wounds. He saw how she carefully placed those bandages on him with her soft fingertips. He saw how she stared and traced his scars, looking at his toned body without inhibitions or malice...just pure care. He saw her falling asleep beside him. She’s the first and only woman who nurse him with such attention. He’s not sure if it’s only a dream but wishing it was real. He thought she would leave him forever when he pushed her away but was astonished to see her prepared his clothes and even lending her favorite umbrella. He’s glad that he was able to make it, returning her umbrella with one piece.  
Her remembers how he fought for her against Kondo. He even wager his life just for her to get away. He hates how he got Yamcha’d when he finds out Kondo and her became Vegeta and Bulma all of a sudden,married and expecting a child. He had a huge relief that it was all just a wart and found out later that it was Toshi’s child...realizing that stalker made him feel that way more than his usual mayo rival. Later in years his irritation grew when he saw her having a date with this roach masked stalker. He even asked Kondo to leave so she could stay with him at the festival. He felt a little sting to see her happy with that date of them at the end of the day as she put his roach mask on close to her chest. He admits having difficulty when he saw her how sad she was when she found out her stalker will be executed and she was even ready to risk her life just to defend him. His pain got into his fist and landed it to the Shogun’s face for sticking his sword to her neck. But later even her brother promised her to bring that gorilla back when they got on the island. Is that man became important to her now? He remembers how she became infatuated with him back in Yoshiwara. Good thing it was all love potion. Did when she got soft for her stalker? He denied it but the truth is: maybe this feeling he has right now is what they call jealousy. He’s the main protagonist for Pete’s sake! And that gorilla got a romantic development with her? Why? Because the author is a gorilla too?! He hates how the tables have turned. Now he wants to take his position in getting her attention But he only blames himself for not being straighforward to her. He envy that humungous cat that stored his bad soul for being honest with his feelings. If he did along time ago, will their dynamic progress or awkwardly crumble? He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship but he’s not happy that she’s liking somebody else now. It’s not confirm yet so he has hopes but what’s stopping him? Maybe that he might hurt her since his hands can take her and eventually lose her life at some sort but he also wants to be selfish. Damn! Love is indeed complicated. Wait... So He just confirms himself that he’s inlove with her? He need more realization.  
He remembers how he was nervous when he finds out he slept with her...along with 4 other girls and a homeless man. Somehow he’s not nervous everytime he’s with her since they already act like a couple that drives their stalkers insane. There were times he looks forward in ‘living’ with her..well maybe except her food. If he has to choose: he will pick Tae as his wife. It’s not surprising to live with her since their relationship progressed at some point into a family. Along with Shinpachi and Kagura who see him as father/brother figure, his ‘family’ went to some crazy adventures together: shopping, cooking, helping Shinpachi in almost boy problems: blind date, fight with his friend Takatin, in his dilemma about writing a love letter and getting addicted to Sims, visiting a haunted Inn, getting sick together, became soccer players, helping the kids to reach their potential alongside Hasegawa and Katsura, congratulating Hasegawa with his new job in a sushi restaurant, going to the beach, fighting a gold-colored enemy, participating a rescue mission in an island, Getting tired together after letting Kabukicho in victory against its enemies and watching Cherry blossoms.together. They almost done it all.  
He remembers that out of all the characters in Gintama, the one who’s famously known to be violent even in smallest things was the one who didn’t lay a hand on him where everyone hated and forgotten him when that poser Kintoki came into the scene. She was even the first one to remember him even if he never do something that could bring back memories of him. It’s not surprising that she will be the first one but he’s amazed how he made an impact in her life. The only right thing that Kintoki said was four of them started it all. He’s thankful that his enemy even see her as an essential part of the Yorozuya and of the whole anime.  
He remembers how his heart leaped when he saw his bad side getting all cozy with her. He’s thankful somehow that he’s inside the mayo freak’s body so he could let out all of his emotions. He was even teary eyed witnessing this thing called Dozaemon was forming nice bond and say some things that he couldn’t even say in person. His admiration grew to find out that she easily accepts Dozaemon, in short she accepts his bad side. What more if it’s real Gintoki in front of her. He’s glad that he’s Hijikata that time so he could tell her to forget that gorilla and telling her to ‘Let’s go Party’..you know like a date. He wonders if she felt something when she finds out it was the other side of him inside that huge pet that was drawn to her. The word Soulmate crossed his mind but ignored it. No way her and him would be like that...  
He remembers that he got upset to find out her first love. But this feeling was cast aside when he realized why she keeps on smiling. He saw her eyes were puffy and that’s the thing he hates the most. He was baffled to see this nagging woman who makes him a punching bag just knelt down and begged him not to kill Obi yet for the sake of her brother. That’s the one he likes about her: who cares if she’s not smiling, her brother is important to her and she will do whatever it takes even getting rid of her pride. No woman can ever top that for him. Her ugly crying face made him changed his decision and soon found himself getting rid of his pride and knelt down in front of his frenemies. He even risked his life again for the sake of the siblings. Her actions somehow affected him. How much this woman seduced him with her genuine actions?  
He remembers the plague that almost killed the entire world. And his world: Her. The moment he found out and saw her condition, he wants to kill himself. He really does. But seeing her fighting for her life just to see him, just to see the three of them smiling in front of her...caught him off guard. He was a bastard to got to know her and became close to her. He was a jerk giving her the sickness. He was this stupid man that plans to kill himself, abandoning her the second time. The last thing that flashed before his eyes was her face. He eventually died and he’s not sure if it’s only hallucination but she was with him on the other side. He controlled his happiness seeing her fighting with him on the same battlefield, strong and smart mouth... just like what he see in her.  
“Gin-san?”, Her calming voice snapped his thoughts. He was sure he felt his face blushed upon seeing her. He didn’t respond, earning a weird but blushing expression from the girl. “Gin-san...Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“What?! No...I’m just drunk! That’s all! I’m not staring at you. Especially not your flat ches--”, He didn’t able to finished as she punched him on his belly. He tried to composed himself as she tried to look away and remained quiet. He suddenly remembers Ketsuno Ana. Guys like him likes girls with huge boobs, round butt and oozing with sex appeal. But he was infatuated with Ketsuno Ana. She’s the total opposite...just like Tae. They’re plain and chest that resembles an airport runway but they shared one thing he likes the most: smile. Maybe just like Dozaemon, he directs his unconscious feelings for Tae by watching the weather reporter. He likes Ana but thanks to Binbokusai, he likes Ana because he resembles Tae. And he’s now acknowledging those feelings right now.  
Tae waited for him to look at her, “Let’s go home Gin-san...” He looked around and it seems the kids and their friends were already leaving the venue ahead of them. The word Home hit him the other way around. He imagined what it’s like to go HOME with her in a sense. They walked side by side. He resist himself grabbing her free hand. Too early for that but he now has a goal. And he will do it slowly but surely. For now with her by his side...he’s good.  
He will never look at being invited in weddings the same way again. He would really thanks Shun Oguri for inviting them. He hopes Shun could play the live action version of himself and see that umbrella scene in live.

The End 😘😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> The part of Kintama Arc in my story is my personal and other GinTae shippers’ opinion about Tae being an essential part of the anime. We don’t tolerate those who bashed Tae, even saying mean and cursed words to her. Calling her “useless and annoying” a lot of times. I don’t think they’re really fans of the anime because if they do, they know Tae is the key in getting the Yorozuya together: giving her blessings to Shinpachi to follow Gin in the beginning and taking Gin’s hands to rescue him and taking him to go to Shoyou in the final chapter. She’s not on par with Gintoki when it comes in fighting, she’s plain, violent, not badass but it doesn’t mean they have to trashtalk her like that. Every character has charms and flaws. We all have different opinions but no dragging down. Because all of the characters were made by Sorachi. If you have to hate a certain character keep it to yourself, because that describes your personality as well.  
> *The title was from the late 70’s hit More Than A Feeling by the band Boston.  
> *the sentence “her chest resembles an airport runway” was a line from Gokusen.  
> *Shun Oguri (Sakata Gintoki), Masami Nagasawa (Shimura Tae), Kanna and Ryo (OkiKagu), Haruma Miura R.I.P. (Itou). These are the live action actors if you’re not familiar. I included Takeru Sato and Emi Takei since they olayed Kenshin and Kaoru from Rorounin Kenshin. Their characters resembles GinTae. I added Shimura Ken since he was mentioned in the manga and anime a couple of times. I included him and Haruma in their memories.  
> *List of episodes and arc used here: Kyubei’s bday episode, Love Potion Ova, Yagyuu Arc, Episode 3 (GinTae first meeting), episode 8 (GinvsKondo), Episode 201 (Wart Episode) Roach chief motel episode, Farewell Shinsenggumi (episode 309 and I forgot the boat scene eisode within that arc), Soul Switch arc (Dozaemon part), same descriptions of the episode of the part of “family doing crazy adventures together”...those episodes were mostly haooened during Gintama Season 3 (Episode 100-149), Kintama Arc, Beam Saber Arc and the Be Forever Yorozuya.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please like and comment 😍😍


End file.
